Rainy Day Drabbles
by ChibiJessity
Summary: Drabbles about rainy days apparently. Mostly Roy pairings so far. If you have requests for different ones, lemme know. Please RR! Drabble 3 up!
1. Visiting Clutz

It was raining. That fact alone was enough to put Roy Mustang in a very unpleasant mood. He even had the day off so he couldn't goof off at the office while avoiding paperwork. To make matters worse, he had even tried cooking. Actually, "tried" doesn't even begin to cover it. In the sink, there was a previously "stainless steel" skillet with something, it had started out as an attempt at scrambled eggs, was burnt so fast to the steel, he doubted a jackhammer could get it off. To be truthful, he should probably just throw the whole thing away, and soon, before the noxious vapors started to affect him.

On a whim, he decided to get dressed and call a cab. As he didn't know exactly where he was headed, he brought some extra money for the fare. When the driver asked him where it was he wanted to go, he answered with the first thing that came to mind, and it so happened to be Lieutenant Jean Havoc's address. When the cab reached his destination, he quietly thanked the driver and paid, thankful he had brought some extra money, as Havoc's apartment was across town.

After a mad-dash to the inside of the building, so as to get out of the rain, he realized that there was a small problem. He had no idea whatsoever of which apartment was Jean's. He quickly inspected the mailboxes and concluded that the Lieutenant's apartment was on the fourth floor; grudgingly, he began to climb stairs. Out of breath, he finally reached apartment 4A; Roy leaned heavily against the wall to catch his breath for a moment. Running his fingers through his unkempt hair, he knocked on the door. He then heard this: A muffled "Hold on, I'm coming...ARGH!", several loud thumps, ending with a particularly loud bang. Roy hurriedly unlocked the door with the key he had been given and walked into this: A semi-conscious, barely towel-clad Havoc, sprawled out on his kitchen floor, with the towel just covering enough of him so that Roy only blushed a little when he entered. Jean had apparently been trying to put on a pair of pants; they were on the floor also, on his way to answer the door and had slipped from the water dripping off his tall, skinny frame.

Stifling his giggles and shutting the door behind him, Roy walked over to the discombobulated Havoc. Not bothering to cover him any more with the towel, Mustang looked him over for injuries and then twice more, to "make sure". After he was positive that Jean hadn't suffered any serious damage, Roy picked the semi-limp man up and, grunting quietly, as Roy is the smaller man and was bearing Jean's full weight, he carried him to his bed, careful not to slip on any more puddles of water. On the way there, Roy accidentally misjudged a corner and hit Havoc's head on it. With a small yelp, the blond snapped totally back into consciousness and rubbed his head with tears in his eyes.

When Havoc was laid on the bed, rather unceremoniously as Roy was about ready to drop him as it was, he leaned back into the pillows, not caring that his hair as still dripping wet.

"So, Roy, what brings you to my lovely apartment today?" Jean inquired as he got under the covers, leaving the towel on the floor.

Roy, grinning cat-like, answered, "Well, I was so alone in my apartment and I just decided to go somewhere, and I ended up here... which isn't so bad if you ask me..." During that statement he leaned towards Havoc and placed a kiss on his lips. While Jean lay there smiling, Roy unbuttoned his shirt and then started struggling with his pants, nearly falling over and ramming the corner of a dresser into his back in the process. Pitying him, Havoc leaned over the bed and nimbly undid the button and zipper, then leaned back into the pillows once more. Free of his pants, Roy slipped them off and climbed under the covers as well.

Water pounded the windows on another rainy day...

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! waves Well, this is my first drabble gone public. I hope you like it, and if you don't then well...you don't? giggles Well, this was inspired by an actual rainy day and a chocolate bunny induced high, including my friend Molly, who had written her own and made me jealous... Please review! hugs everyone and thanks for reading!

Oh, more is coming! including RoyxHawkeye and maybe even a HavocxHawkeye ...giggles allin various sates of drunkenness! If you have any requests (I usually do one-shots but maybe can be coaxed into more ifI like the idea), I'll do my best but, unfortunately, I'm rather new to FMA and don't know all the characters as well asI could yet. I'm working on it!


	2. Pufferfish

Hughes chuckled quietly to himself; this was, somehow, still the most amusing thing he had ever seen.  
"Dammit, Maes! Quit laughing at me and help! Or I'll leave right now!"  
"And where exactly would you go, Mustang? We are in your room."  
"I'd go to your room! Now will you just help me already?"  
Major Hughes thought about this for a minute; there was the possibility Roy would make it to his room, but there was no way he'd leave half dressed so, he continued to chuckle lightly, laying on the bed. "What do I get if I help you?"  
"Whatever you want! Now just help me! Otherwise you get nothing!"  
Hughes acted like it was a tough decision. "But I thought I was already going to get whatever I wanted? Were you lying to me then?"  
"I meant it when you picked me up out of the rain. I said I'd do anything you wanted and I'd be able to if I could just get these damn pants off! That offer counts for next time, like an I.O.U." Roy sighed and flopped down on his bed, struggling with the wet material.  
"Hey! You're going to get the bed all wet!" Maes pushes Roy off the bed, which crunched and creaked in protest at the movement. He fell to the floor with a loud "Oof!", and tried to stand up. The water still dripping from the hem of his pants caused him to slip and hit the floor again, much harder this time.  
"Owwwww, Hughes! What the hell?" Roy whines and sits up, looking over the edge of the bed at the other man. "Will you please help me? You're just torturing both of us!"  
Maes sighs and sits up on the bed, rolling over to the edge. "Tell me again why I should help you? I'm having fun watching."  
Roy quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him off the bed. Hughes landed with a similar thud, the bed creaking as the last of the weight left it. "Major, don't make me pull rank on you. Help me out of these pants. Now."  
"Alright, alright. Just calm down. I was going to help you anyway..." Hughes nimbly undoes the sogging-wet button and zipper, slipping his hands in between Roy's skin and the cold material. "Now... For what I want--"  
Roy quickly scrambles out of his reach, pulling off his pants and boxers and leaving them in Hughes' hands. He walks over to his dresser, shrugging off his shirt too. Roy stood there for nearly a second, naked, before pulling open a drawer and picking a pair of boxers, putting them on quickly.  
"Hey! No fair! You said yourself, anything I wanted!" Hughes tosses the wet clothes to the side, standing up and walking over to the half-clothed Roy. "So you lied to me the whole time?"  
"I'm not lying. I didn't say when." Roy slips under the blankets on his bed and snuggles down into them. "You can still sleep in here if you want." He pats a spot on the bed.  
Hughes sighed and quickly rid himself of the uniform, stripping down to his boxers too and slithering under the covers next to Roy.  
"I see you haven't caught on to the puffer fish theory yet either..." Roy sighed and snuggled up next to him.  
"I never got it. And probably never will..."


	3. Dawning

A/N: The lyrics quoted and in italics are from "Holiday" by Green Day. I don't own those, nor do I own characters or previous events mentioned. They are all the property of their respective owners, because I'm too poor to even dream about owning them. But, I do however own this story, in relationship to the things I don't. Please don't use my story, or my ideas unless you ask and I give you permission.

Anyway, I've been wanting to use these lyrics for a while, but I couldn't think of how, so this struck me in the library the other day, and I had to write it down. Hope you enjoy!

/\/

**Dawning**

**ChibiJessity**

_"Hear the sound of the falling rain"_

She sat at the window in the office, looking out the water streaked window.

_"Coming down like an Armageddon flame"_

Like the barrage of bullets, all aiming to kill... She truly thought the world was going to end. But flame, flame had saved her, coming from her left, burning bullets to ashes and molten lead, burning human flesh and cold steel alike. Indifferent.

_"The shame, the ones who died without a name"_

The shame, the pure torture of knowing the people she killed were not accounted for, they were not honored like her fallen comrades had been. Wives, children and relatives waited, not knowing that their loved ones had been killed, shot in cold blood hundreds of miles away.

_"Hear the dogs howling out of key..."_

The screaming she heard from the dying, the screaming that still haunted her at night. His silent crying, regretting the use of his white gloved hands, which she knew was much louder in his heart.

"_... To a hymn calledFaith and Misery"_

Faithful, as she ever was. Faithful, to something that brought them both so much pain.

_"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies"_

They did. Dreamed of changing it all, staying by his side, to protect his dreams. She looked to her left, the Colonel asleep on the couch, another night spent working so late that it wasn't worth going home to sleep. Looking out the window again, she saw the clouds were clearing and the sun rising.

_"This is the dawning of the rest of our__lives"_

The rest of her life, staying by his right, being his protector, being his support, all the way to the top. To the end.


End file.
